The present invention relates to a surgical method for repairing a fractured shoulder joint.
It is well known to repair a shoulder joint using a shoulder prosthesis comprising a humeral rod intended to be inserted into the medullary cavity of the humerus. This rod can receive a condyle (which can be either the reimplanted native bone head or a prosthetic head); in the case of a prosthetic head, the prosthesis also comprises a portion implanted on the shoulder blade, forming a corresponding glenoid.
A fractured shoulder joint frequently involves a fracture of the tuberosities (lesser and greater tuberosities of the humerus), which must consequently be replaced on the prosthesis in precise and stable positions. Failing this, the obtained ligamentary and muscular tensions are not optimal, which noticeably affects the operation of the restored joint.
To replace the tuberosities, it is known to provide a fin protruding on the outer side of the humeral rod, pierced with holes intended to receive metal wires for maintaining said tuberosities once they are put back into place. These wires are intended to surround the tuberosities and to be twisted to keep the latter in position.
This technique is not completely satisfactory, as it can lead to relatively imprecise repositioning of the tuberosities and insufficient immobilization thereof relative to the rest of the bone, affecting the consolidation of the latter.
The present invention aims to resolve this essential drawback.